The use of non-thermal plasma for the treatment of wounds and especially for the in-vivo sterilization, decontamination or disinfection of wounds is disclosed, for example, in WO 2007/031250 A1 and PCT/EP2008/003568.
However, these conventional devices for plasma treatment comprise complex electrode arrangements which are expensive and difficult to manufacture.